


Ghost Story

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghosts, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks back on his life as a child. Maybe it wasn't so unbelievable that Mary was a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written as school assignment. Which I find funny. Written for spn_30snapshots.

Looking back, Dean sort of wondered why he hadn’t realized before that his mom was a hunter. There had been this one time when Sam was just born, that Dean had seen a ghost. It was just some old pervert haunting a playground but it was the first ghost Dean ever saw.  Maybe he hadn’t realized it because dwelling on the past wasn’t a thing Dean was very good with.

_Dean wasn’t sure if he should believe his own eyes. Seeing a dead person wasn‘t a normal thing. No one would believe him anyway, he was just a little kid. His Dad would think he was seeking attention because he had a new baby brother, but he liked Sammy, and Mom and Dad still loved him even though they had Sammy too._

_But all that didn’t explain why their old next door neighbor was constantly appearing in Dean’s playground watching all the kids. Dean thought he looked a little creepy and sometimes he talked to the girl playing in the swings. Dean didn’t like it but when he told his Mommy, she had only paled for a second and then told him to go back inside. Dean didn’t like the fact that Mom didn’t come back until it was bedtime. But the ghost of the old man stopped coming to the playground._


End file.
